


Steel

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fuckbuddies, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia and Poe spend a moment together between battles not talking about their problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



> Extra treat for gloss in Chocolate Box 2016.

This, whatever it is, only works by a series of mutual agreements. The first agreement: he doesn't talk about his mother. The second: she doesn't dare think about her son. The third is that here in her bed, they are only them, with no ranks, no history, no others outside to complicate matters. After, she can go back to her on-and-off-again marriage, and he can go back to breaking hearts all across the base. Now is theirs.

Leia is beauty itself, spread out upon the coarse blankets. He knows what the other pilots think, when they don't know he's listening to their talk. They think she's old. They assume she's gone to wrinkles or to solid steel. Poe keeps his tongue and does not say, does not let them know what he knows.

The muscles in her legs are tight in his hands. She's paced too many control rooms and run into too many dangers. He's learning from her, learning the same reckless disregard for his own safety and seeing numbers on a screen as assets rather than his friends. Parts of her have turned to steel, all in the places under her skin. The warm, pale flesh under his hands is soft and yielding. The pinkest skin before him, just at he edge of opening as he pushes her legs wider, that's the softest of all.

Poe licks his way into her. Leia is silent, only the twitch of her hands on the blanket and the slight rhythm of her hips reflecting the pleasure flying through her. He's slept in many barracks and tents himself, and he knows the long habits of those who get off without disturbing their comrades.

"Show me what you like," he whispered their first time together. He's careful to follow the patterns she's set for him, the gentle nudge aside of pink lips with his own hot breath, and the wet attention to the rosy little nub, erect with her desire. She likes when he sucks there, and when he rubs her over and over. She's had lovers before, one famously and the others more circumspectly. The war is lonely, and all of them are cold at night.

When she's ready, he covers her body with his, warming her with his own heat. Leia frowns at him. "Getting ahead of yourself?"

She prefers to control their couplings, really all the interactions in her life. She would wrap her strong legs around him and throw her head back, and let her long hair cascade down. Tonight's a little different. "I want to feel you," he says, because he doesn't want to tell her he wants to look in her eyes.

Maybe she knows. She claims not to have any Jedi nonsense powers but he's sure she reads the minds of those closest to her. Leia stares into him as he slides his way inside her, feeling her slick warmth. This is good, always good, and she can never help but squeeze herself inside.

He thinks at her, telling her she's gorgeous, offering her the complicated knot of feelings he's grown these past few months. If she knows, she gives no sign, only wriggles beneath him in an attempt to find the right angle to edge her closer to her own peak.

"Stay with me," he says, pressing a kiss into her mouth, letting her taste herself, hoping she feels his passion.

"I don't stay, flyboy," she says, and he finds himself flipped over and only in a little pain.

"I don't bend that way," he protests, and then he has no protests because she's taking him even deeper, rising over him the way she likes. She's still looking into his eyes, and there's a reflection there, almost words. Leia doesn't do complicated any more. She's full up with complicated.

He feels it in his spine and sparking in his head. He can only ride through his climax, once again pulled across by her. He can feel her building towards her own. He pushes into her, too sensitive for this now but wanting this to go on, wanting to keep her here like this forever. She bites her lip and gasps, quiet to the end.

She disentangles from him and curls beside him in the small bunk. She's got her own quarters. He likes sleeping here when she lets him, though half the time she kicks him out when they're finished. Tonight he thinks she'll let him stay.

Poe kisses her hair, kisses her face, and settles in against her. He's almost asleep when she says, "Nobody gets forever. The best any of us get is right now."

He'll take it.


End file.
